


Sick Day

by emmatrash



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, platonic phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6381433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmatrash/pseuds/emmatrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is feeling really gross and Phil takes care of him.  This is more of a friend fic but you can read as romantic if you wish!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

Phil woke up to a loud outburst of coughing coming from Dan’s room. He groggily got out of bed to check on his friend. He knocked on the door.  
“Dan? Are you alright?” Dan replied with a cough. Phil turned around to get Dan a glass of water. He went into Dan’s room and approached the coughing boy. “Here’s some water.”  
“Thanks.” Dan gulped it down right away. “Can you get me some tissues please?” Dan sniffled.  
“Of course.” Phil headed to the hall closet and grabbed a box of tissues with fish on it. “Here you go!” He replied, opening the box and handing them to the sniffly Dan.  
“Of course you grabbed a box with animals on it.” Dan laughed but that turned into a coughing fit. Phil went towards his desk and grabbed his laptop. He handed it to the sick Dan.  
“You should really rest. You sound really ill.”  
“Thanks Captain Obvious.”  
“But really,” Phil replied, “rest.”  
Phil went into the kitchen to make himself a morning coffee and a crumpet. He boiled some water to make tea for Dan. Phil’s crumpet popped up, scaring the raven haired boy. He buttered the crumpet, put the tea bag and water in a mug, and added cream and sugar to his coffee. Carefully, he balanced the plate carrying the crumpet on his forearm and with the two steaming mugs in hand, headed to Dan’s room. He had left the door ajar so he kicked it open with his foot.  
“PHIL! What are you doing?” Dan hopped out of bed and grabbed the plate from Phil’s forearm. “That could have fallen and smashed everywhere you idiot!”  
“I’m sorry. I just wanted to bring you tea.” Phil looked sheepishly at his feet.  
“Phil, it’s alright. I really appreciate this. Come on.” Dan traded the plate for the mug of tea and sat on his bed, pulling the covers over himself. Phil joined him and the two watched Doctor Who on the laptop for hours enjoying the sick day.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by my current cold and my want for someone to bring me tea in bed.


End file.
